jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gol and Maia's Precursor robot
'Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot '''is a massive Precursor Robot that is one of the largest seen in the series. Gol and Maia attempted to use it to open the Dark Eco Silo and release the Dark Eco inside. It has been equipped with many of Gol and Maia's weapons, possibly made at the Citadel. The weapons include a Yellow Eco Cannon, Red Eco Wave Generator, Green Eco Monster Maker, Blue Eco Laser, and a Dark Eco Bomb Launcher. It has shoulder armor and some armor on its chest and right foot. Characteristics Appearance Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot was custom built, and it is apparent. While it looks much like an ordinary Precursor Robot, it has several attachments, such as the Red Eco Launcher. It's right eye -possibly where Gol and Maia control the robot from- is custom built by Gol and Maia, and is the robot's Blue Eco Laser. This laser was used to break open the Dark Eco Silo. Also custom built is half it's left arm, a retractable Yellow Eco Cannon, and it's right foot. The shoulder pads give the robot a "warrior" look. Behavior Within the robot, Gol and Maia will taunt Jak, saying things such as "No mercy!". The robot's attacks are slow but powerful, and quite tricky to evade. Gol and Maia display anger with the robot, and yell at Jak. The robot launches Dark Eco bombs, as a way to get rid of Jak quickly, as they were used when Jak had destroyed one of the weapons, and 4 were deployed when Light Eco was created. Weapons *Blue Eco Laser The Blue Eco Laser is basically a laser that is used by Gol Acheron and Maia Acheron use to open the Dark Eco Silo. It is the first weapon to be shown in the boss battle. It is located on the Robots right eye and is eventually destroyed by Jak, leaving a gaping hole in the side of its head (It can be seen smoking throughout the boss battle). It's also the only weapon not used to harm Jak (not even indirectly, like the Spike Lurker Creator) as it's only aiming at the centre of the arena, and stays there until it takes too much damage from the Yellow Eco blasts. *Green Eco Monster Creator The Green Eco Monster Creator is powered by Green Eco and is located on the chestplate of the robot. It is the second weapon seen in the boss battle. When the eco lands in the Dark Eco, Dark Eco Monsters are created. The Green Eco swirls before it enters the Dark Eco. It is never destroyed during battle, but is destroyed when Jak uses Light Eco to destroy the robot. *Red Eco Launcher The Red Eco Launcher is powered by Red Eco and is the third weapon seen in the boss battle and is located on the robot's right arm. It is wrapped around the robot's right hand and has a tube going from it to the upper arm of the robot. It launches 5 balls of Red Eco that explode and release rings around it that can harm Jak. It is eventually destroyed by Jak. *Yellow Eco Cannon The Yellow Eco Cannon is powered by Yellow Eco. It is the final weapon seen in the boss battle. It is located on the left arm of the robot. The Cannon is a massive weapon and takes up almost the entire left arm of the robot. It launches huge blasts of Yellow Eco. It is eventually destroyed by Jak. *Dark Eco Bomb Launcher The Dark Eco Bomb Launcher is located on the right shoulder on the robot. It is seen every time you destroy a weapon on the robot. Gol and Maia try to use it to destroy the Light Eco but fail to do so. To evade it, Jak uses Blue Eco to use a launch pad and flies in the air while the bomb explodes below. It has a small detonation time, leaving little time to jump. The bomb seems to be very powerful because it blasts more of the silo open each time. The Dark Eco Bomb will explode just after you jump, no matter how long the bomb has been active. Combat Attacks The robots attacks are fairly slow, and it seems to wait often. Its attacks aren't particularly quick,. At first, the robot won't attack Jak. When Jak destroys the robot's eye, it will launch a huge hovering Dark Eco bomb, which can crack open the silo slightly. After that, it will activate it's Spike Lurker Creator, which creates Spike Lurkers from the Dark Eco that is now open. When the Spike Lurkers are defeated, it will fire another huge bomb, opening the silo a bit more. It's Red Eco launcher fires 4 bombs, which will explode to create a blast radius. These take a few seconds to go off as a blast, however. It's final weapon is the Yellow Eco cannon, which fires a huge fireball at Jak, which moves slowly, but it's radius makes it tough to dodge. This weapon takes a while to charge up, however. Evasion At first, it won't be interested in Jak, indicating that Gol and Maia are concentrating on opening the Silo. However, when it's Blue Eco laser on its right eye is destroyed, it will fire a hovering bomb. Quickly run to the Eco Vent to get Blue Eco, get on the Launch Pad, and press to launch into the air, saving Jak from the bomb. The silo will be opened slightly, but at this point, it's not much of a problem. When the Robot uses its Spike Lurker creator, the lurkers aren't too difficult to defeat, especially with the Yellow Eco around. After that, it will fire another huge bomb, so repeat your tactics with the first. Now is the bit where the center of the Silo is best avoided, so travel around it. The Red Eco launcher's blast radius is fairly easy to dodge by quickly jumping, but be careful not to avoid one blast but get caught in another one. Then, repeat your launcher tactics to evade the Dark Eco bomb a third time. The Yellow Eco launcher fires a huge fireball at Jak, which is incredibly tough to dodge. Make sure you aren't close to the Dark Eco in the middle, which is now unsafe to cross by jumping. Move out of the way of this cannon as soon as it charges up. Strategy When you first arrive to attack it, the robot will be trying to use it's Blue Eco laser on its eye to break open the Silo. Collect Yellow Eco, jump and hit to fire fireballs, which will hit the eye. Hit the eye a few times, and it will fire a bomb which breaks open the silo. Run to the Blue Eco Vent as soon as it does so, and get on the Launcher to evade it, as the bomb kills Jak instantly, in addition to opening the Silo slightly. When the robot uses it's Spike Lurker Creator, merely defeat these with the Yellow Eco, until it launches another bomb. Then, repeat your tactics with the launcher to evade it. When it fires it's Red Eco Launcher, merely grab the Yellow Eco and shoot fireballs at the launcher, making sure to dodge the blasts from the Red Eco launcher. When the Red Eco launcher is destroyed, repeat your tactics to evade the Dark Eco bomb. Keep firing at its Yellow Eco Cannon with Yellow Eco, and when it charges up the cannon evade it. Be persistent with your attacks, until the cannon is destroyed. The robot will not launch Dark Eco bombs, rather, a cutscene will appear, showing the robot hugely damaged, and Gol and Maia raging, then the Eco Sages combining their Eco to make Light Eco. When the Light Eco appears, run to it as soon as possible, regardless of the Dark Eco Bombs that appear. Once you have done this, a cutscene will show Jak destroy the robot using Light Eco, and the robot is detsroyed. The End of Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot Jak eventually uses Light Eco to destroy the robot. Gol and Maia fall into the Dark Eco Silo, and the Silo slams shut. Later the group celebrates (Jak and Daxter do a small dance while on the platform back to the others) and Samos states the Dark Eco ''probably destroyed them, which means they may appear in a future game, but that has not been mentioned since. Category:Creatures Category:Precursor artifacts Category:Bosses page has default form::Creatures